She was my medicine
by deined23
Summary: Oliver is broken. Just a remnant of what he used to be. Oliver Queen couldn't find himself to smile because he found there was nothing to smile about. Being alive pained him as much as death. But the thing is when you die you don't feel pain. But Felicity changes everything. She makes the darkness scatter and the pain vanish.When Oliver later finds out he's dying will love prevail


He was gone. Just a distant memory. A figure of imagination. A flicker on a screen. He was the product of darkness. But he had a light in him. A light that was maksed with fear. Oliver Queen was scared. He was scared of who he was. He had been ever since he left that island. In the last moments of life, you realize how much someone means to you. Everything becomes clear. She becomes clear.

She knew who you were before you were even knew what your favorite color was. She stuck by you even when you were sick of your self. She found the light in you. The light that grew to over power the darkness. The worst feeling is when she begs you to stay and you promise her you'll be back. But you never come back. The last thing you told her was a lie. You told her you loved her. But then you realized your inlove with her.

As your blood fills up in your lungs and you struggle to breathe, you find out that you killed her. You made her cry. Your torturing her with your absence. And she will never be the same. And it's all because of you.

Oliver sat quietly staring at the red wine in front of him. He watched as the contents in the glass swirled . The wine reminded him of blood. He was gonna die soon. He was fighting for the lives of Starling city every day. Yet he still haven't figured out to save himself. He had a bit too much to drink but nothing he couldn't handle.

It was nearly impossible to get Oliver Queen drunk. He wanted to soak all his troubles into the bitterness of his favorite drink. He watched as women swayed side to side. Moving rythimically to the beat. Oliver was a great dancer. His father thought it would be helpful if he knew how to dance because they threw a lot of parties .

Oliver was against the idea but was forced to wear leotards and occasionally ballet flats. Then he had to wear leotards and tap shoes and soon he had to wear a tuxedo to learn ballroom dancing. Oliver Queen did know how to do ballet. He never told anyone and if he did he would never tell them that he knew how to do both parts; Both the male and the female . Oliver was the one to keep secrets.

It was almost genetic. Secrets just weighed down on him and the only reason why he was able to wake up every morning was because of the driving force in him that kept the little humanity he had left strong enough to let him care for an indivisual. He watched Thea laugh and point to his direction. He shot Thea a quizzical glance and she mouthed 'Walter'. He immiediatly sat up in his chair and watched as a blonde stranger walked up to him.

"Your not Walter." He said deadpanned.

"And your not dead". She snapped.

Oliver smiled. He hadn't genuinely smiled in a long time. He just met her and she managed to make him smile. He was sure it was not intentional. In fact she probably expected him to blow a gasket. He was known for blowing a fuse here and there. He could tell that whoever this girl was, she was not one to snap like that. They way she walked over to him, her eyes failing to meet his. It was an abvious sign that she was socially ackward. She probably was just having a bad day.

" I'm sorry Oliver. I mean Mr. Queen. I'm just having a bad day. I should really stop talking but sometimes I just keep on going on and on. You look good in that tuxedo by the way it makes your arms look HUGE. I mean in a good you are very muscular. I saw your shirtless photos online. Not because I was stalking you. I just wanted to see what you look like. I probably sound like a stalker. My name is Felicity by the way. I'll just stop talking. "  
She finished biting her lip nervously.

Oliver stared at her with a blank expression on his face. His head shot up and he looked as if he just got out of a trance. He couldn't believe someone could talk that long. But her ackwardness did tickle his stomach. He wanted to laugh but he at the same time he didn't find it that funny. So he chuckled. His mother watched him from afar.

She looked genuinely happy that Oliver was talking to someone and he hadn't done when he got back from the island. He would smile occasionally but it was not a real smile. She thought she knew her son like the back of her hand but now he just suprises her. When she saw Oliver chuckle she gasped. "This woman must have gotten him drunk." She thought. But that was a very slim chance. Because it was nearly impossible to get Oliver Queen drunk.

"You work for Walter...Felicity"? It came out more like a statement than a question. Oliver turned around to grab his wine and then turned to look at Felicity.

"Yes. I work in the MIT department on the eight floor in your company building. But you probably know where everything is because it is your building. I'm gonna stop talking now." She looked down at her feet.

Oliver could read her like an open book. She wasn't hard to read. She was obviously very intelligent and ackward. She probably wasn't invited to alot of parties. She looked almost innocent. Like a puppy or was glad there was atleast one innocent person in Starling City. He could tell that she was anti-social. She probably haven't talked to many men. Only if it was work related. She seemed like she was the person to sit home and stare at a computer screen all day. It was her job and most likely a hobby. He could tell that he made her uncomforatable.

He looked at his reflection through the glass. He looked extremely handsome. All the girls were swooning over him. He knew Felicity was trying to avoid his gaze. He was once told his gaze was very intense.

"You were right, Lis". He said. Taking a long sip of wine. Felicity jumped a bit at the nickname.

"Can you elloborate on that? I'm right about a lot of things. It's my job". She said ackwardly.

Oliver chuckled. This girl was driving him nuts. She was so...different. He found it extremely amusing.

"I do have huge arms." He winked at her.

Felicity blushed. She looked down at her feet. Oliver found it hilarious how ackward she was. He guessed that she hadn't lived in Starling for too long. Her outfit choice was bizzare especially because in most parties the guest wore black, white, or red. But she wore an orange mid thigh lengthed dress. That showed a bit of cleavage. She looked as if she were debating whether to say something.

"My name is Felicity not Lis."She said quietly.

Olliver smiled at this. She probably haven't heard a lot about him. He was a very sovereign person. He liked playing by his rules and if anyone told him or corrected him he would either ignore it or abuse his rights.

"Right... I won't do it again Lis".He smiled.

PAGE BREAK

Oliver made his way down to the MIT department. Felicity was hard to get out of his head. He ignored his mother the whole time she was talking to him at the dinner table. Which was nearly impossible, considering the fact that he loved his mother dearly. It seemed like all the Queens were dying out. He did everything in his power to keep a well oiled relationship with his family. He needed to stop thinking about her.

And seeing her would help with that. As he walked in, everybody grew silent. They avoided eye contact with him. He searched the department for room 208. When he found it, he smiled. He wore graphic tee that read " ABS, LADIES, AND ALCOHOL". It was one of those shirts that showed your arms. In his case, muscles. Oliver had just got back from gym. He found it funny how hard the women would act like their so into the excersise when every 2 minitues they would steal a glimpse at him.

Oliver would usually send a wink their way but he was off his game. Ever since he saw the blonde at the party; Felicity. Her ackwardness amused him and irritated him at the same time. She was so innocent he was sure she had never killed a fly in her life.

When he walked inside her office he saw a hello kitty poster on her wall. And of course it made him want to burst out laughing but a sound never escaped his mouth. Felicity bit on her pen, typing furiously on her computer. She hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Oliver sat on the chair across from her, studying her. The whole five mminutes he was staring at her , he made some observations. She chewed on her pen when she was intense in her work. She liked guys with muscles.

A fact that he learned the other night but decided to note that so he could tease her. She likes hello kitty and Panda bears. Red is her color. He was extremely bored now and was tired of waiting so he cleared his throat louly. Felicity's head snapped up from her computer and she stared at Oliver, pen still in her mouth.

"Than pen must taste good." He remarked.

She blushed and took the pen out of her mouth and tossed it in her recycling bin.

"I sometimes do that when i'm working . It's a bad it habit. Intresting fact, aproximately 100,000 Americans chew on their pens." She stated.

Oliver gave her a confused look but a small smile appeared on his face. She looked down at her computer looking for something to distract her. She wanted him to leave. She could tell that he knew that she didn't talk to men or anyone other than work that often or at all. The only social life she had was with her computer.

"But... You didn't need to know that. She said slowly making sure she didn't fumble on her words. "What brings you here Mr. Queen"? She asked inhaling deeply. She could feel his icy blue eyes on her .

"Actually Felicity I do believe that number has decreased by a 1000 over the years because people were going to jail for pen abuse." He said in a cocky tone.

Felicity laughed. She loved jokes. She haven't heard them in a long time . The only jokes in the MIT department was calculus jokes. She had to admit half of the time the jokes were good.

'' It's Oliver" He muttered . He looked down at his hands and stared at them like he was remembering something horrid.

Felicity's office was a pretty blue color. Oliver hated the color blue. It reminded him of the ocean. Sarah's screams were silenced by it's anger. It devoured her against her will. Grabbed on to her with all it's might and killed her.

His father had also died because of the ocean's fury. It wasn't because he shot himself. The bulllet that ripped through his flesh and pounded against his skull did not kill him. It was the water. It was guilt. It washed over him like a tide. It Sufficated him and Oliver could only just watch.

" Oliver"! Felicity yelled. His head shot up and he answered with a 'hmm'. He stared at her for a moment. Still looking a bit dazed but after a while she could tell his full attention was on her.

"I have this employee that I wanted to hire but I want to see all his records first. He was previously in the military." Oliver said quickly.

Felicity smiled and grabbed her tablet. She haced through the data base and then looked up at Oliver.

"His name is Jhon Diggle" Oliver stated. He began to play with a small red ball on Felicity's table top. His eyes followed the ball and a soft whistle escaped his lips. His tightened around the small ball, and it wheezed like it was loosing air. Air rushed out of it and blew on Oliver's face lightly.

He loosened his grip, only to see the red ball spring back to life and sucking in air. He hated toys. They had no real meaning. They didn't teach you a valuable lesson. He liked to own things that reflected on the way he thought, felt, and what he needed to live.

He saw everything as a war. He needed to make allies but not let them in too close. He was a glass cup on the edge of a table. He was on the verdge of breaking. But he didn't need to fall to break. Standing stiill was enough to kill. Felicity's fist sprang up in a fast movement. The sound of her arm whipping against the air was enough to gain his full attention.

"You got something"? He asked, Dropping the red ball in the process.

"No. I just found out that the fall out boys are coming to Starling city." Felicity replied sarcastically. But her enthusiasm dripped on her sarcasm and made her statement seem un sarcastic. Oliver gave her a confused look but got up and stood beside her. He hunched over to look at the small screen.

He took mental notes on the data displayed on her black Acer tablet. Felicity could feel his breath on her neck and it tickled her skin. She sat stifly not wanting her clumsyness to get the best of her. She began to day dream what it would be like if Oliver shared the same feelings she had for him. She had been working in the MIT department and he now just noticed her. It was all very new to Felicity.

"Felicity"! Oliver yelled.

He was a few feet away from the still close to her. After all, the rooms in this department was small. It only needed to be big enough to fit two people and a computer. She looked up at him, their eyes locked.

"Thank you for your help. Your amazing" Oliver said. He didn't hesitate.

Felicity blushed but couldn't find herself looking away. His eyes were a magnetic blue. They were beautiful.

"Has everyone ever told you, that you have beautiful eyes?" She asked dreamily. Not even realizing that she said it out loud.

He seemed a bit taken back but a small smile grew on hisface. A sparkle lit his blue eyes from the darkness.

"You'd be the first." He said with a wink. And left the room as quickly as he came.


End file.
